


Hecarim's Arrest

by Saiansfw (Karukos)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anatomy does not apply, Cum Inflation, Ghost Centaur Sex, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stomach Bulging, consensual monster sex, implied marathon sex, light humor prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw
Summary: What happens when Vi and Cait arrest Hecarim for speeding on the streets of Piltover? Well, only one way to find out and that is to read this story!
Relationships: Caitlyn/Hecarim, Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Caitlyn/Vi/Hecarim, Vi/Hecarim
Comments: 2





	1. Vi is bored

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, hello, I hope you are having a nice day when you are reading this. Second, I hope this is not the first story of mine that you are reading, as it is, by all means rather silly and not to be taken all that serious. This was very much a destressing project for me and I would not want you to come to any conclusions about my writing style just from this little story. If you like this though, i still hope you will check out my other stories

This was maybe the strangest arrest they had ever done. They were not even entirely sure how it happened. This was maybe the strangest arrest they had ever done. They were not even entirely sure how it happened but here they were... Vi and Caitlyn scratched their heads on this unusual issue of having a massive Centaur stand in the middle of their police station, with handcuffs that did not even fit around his wrist, dangling loosely on top of his arms.  
  
  
“What we gonna do with him?” It was just a small whisper from Vi looking nervously over her shoulder to the giant, who, for some reason, did seem quite content with not causing too much trouble. Right now, the blue specter just looked around the room, over the many different desks. It was quite obvious that he was bored and that was something they could not really afford in their current state.  
  
  
“I have no idea. Do we even have a cell that large?” Cait whispered back between clenched teeth. Vi just tried to shrug as stealthily as she possibly could... given, that this was Vi and that meant basically everybody knew that they were more or less clueless.  
  
  
Caitlyn cleared her throat as she slowly turned back towards Hecarim, looking up at him as she asked loudly with the sternest voice she could muster in that situation: “Please have a little bit of patience so we do not have to squeeze you into a small cell. Do not move around too much, would you?”  
  
  
The centaur just stared down at her with his burning eyes before his dark voice rumbled through the room. “For now...” he noted as he made a few steps in a circle positioning himself before slowly letting himself sink down into a sitting position, watching over the two police officers who were scrambling around the office hall to find the map of the prison and the holding cells.  
  
  
Clearly whatever they were doing was taking too long in the eyes of the specter. Slowly he started to let out low growls. The handcuffs fell to the ground at some point, ringing loudly over the stone floor, making the two officers jump up in surprise, causing the two to totally lose their progress.  
  
  
Moment to moment it go worse, as the girls got more and more nervous, noticing the clicking of the hooves behind their back, knowing that the Hecarim had risen once more onto his feet. Frantically they discussed the different options, addressing the centaur in the room.  
  
  
A soft thud, a loud crashing, wood splintering and various items rolling and clicking loudly against the floor. Vi and Caitlyn were frozen in place for a moment before they looked over their shoulder, staring at the kicked over table, with two hoof prints caving in the wood.  
  
  
“Plan B... I'm going and look for the cell... and you are trying to entertain this beast... somehow!” Cait whispered towards her partner in law, before she hastily grabbed the keys and ran as quickly as her legs could carry her towards the prison.  
  
  
Vi looked a bit irritated for a few moments before she growled angrily, putting her hands on her hips. This was going to be one hell of a task.  
  
  
“Ok, big boy! What we gonna do, the two of us?” She asked him, putting on her trademark smile as she circled her shoulder a little bit while she made eye contact with the undead horseman.  
  
  
“What makes you think, you can entertain me, mortal?” Hecarim asked, starting to restlessly step around, shifting his weight between his legs.  
  
  
There a moment of consideration from the Officer, scratching her head for a few moments before she asked:  
  
  
"I don't know. Do you want some donuts?" she said with so little brain behind it that one could literally see the gears turning uselessly in her head. That was not lost on Hecarim either, who promptly stomped on the ground and shouted:  
  
  
"YOUR GLAZED RINGS ARE NOT OF INTEREST TO ME, FOOL!!!"  
  
  
"Woah, woah, big man. No reason to lose your shit." Vi growled with an annoyed tone in her voice, raising her hands in defense. Honest to god, she had no idea what a giant, undead centaur would even find entertaining. She doubted armwrestling was interesting to him either:  
  
  
"Then no clue, my dude. you tell me watcha wanna do." And with that she grabbed a donut from a nearby box and took a big bite.  
  
  
"Well, so be it, mortal!" he growled angrily before taking a big step back, building himself up above Vi. "On your knees before me!" he commanded with his loud booming voice echoing between the walls of the police station.  
  
  
A rather unimpressed cop continued to chew on her donut. "Why ekshactly?" She murmured without even thinking about swallowing down first before taking another bite and leaning back into her chair until it was balancing on its hind legs.  
  
  
It just seemed to make him just more angry. He huffed angrily before he spun around, his tail hooking into one of the chair legs. The chair cracked under the remaining weight, sending Vi falling very ungracefully onto her butt.  
  
  
She sat there for a few moments, rubbing her poor tailbone, before she shifted her attention forward again. "Oh." Things made a bit more sense now. A huge grin appeared on her face. "You know, if you just told me, this would’ve been much easier!" She exclaimed, before she shifted from her ass onto her knees, scooting closer. Two feet of blue ghost horse dick pointed straight at her. pulsing hot from Hecarim’s crotch as it eagerly came closer and closer. A centaur hardly could be any blunter.  
  
  
She eagerly wrapped her fingers around the hot shaft, giving it a little test squeeze. "Just promise me to not fuck up more stuff. Cait’ll kill me if we break more things."  
  
  
Truth be told, she did not really wait for an answer before she leaned forward, putting her lips onto the flared tip of his cock. With small licks she started to explore the small hills and valleys, before she came to the edges of his tip, nibbling gently on them.  
  
  
Admittedly she had no idea what she was doing at the moment, just hoping it would feel good for him. Luckily, a deep rolling moan quickly told her to continue, meaning that Vi did not waste any more time!  
  
  
It took her more than she originally thought. Forcing her jaw apart as far as she could until she managed to pull her lips over the flares. Gulping a little bit, Vi felt Hecarim throb in her mouth. It seems like she got him excited!  
  
  
Bit by bit she slid further and further down this massive cock , squeezing inch by inch down her throat. A curious hand reached for her own throat, feeling her neck with every single move. Each bob brought her closer and closer to his crotch, feeling every vein and every ridge pass into her until she felt it pump against her stomach, making her feel both stretched but exhilarated.  
  
  
Reaching forward Vi put her hands onto his hind legs, holding onto them tightly as she braced herself for the final two inches, her mind somewhat foggy with lust and the thrill of deepthroating a fucking horsecock! Her grip just tightened from there, pulling herself closer and closer to her destination until she finally touched the base of his cock with her lips.  
  
  
Triumphantly, she let go of his legs and patted his belly with the biggest grin on her face... or at least the corners of her mouth twitched upward while the above centaur her was shifting around his weight. Never would he have believed that somebody was capable of forcing the whole thing down. And yet, here he stood feeling a wet warmth around his shaft.  
  
  
And Vi would not hesitate to take advantage of that. Slowly she started to pull back from his large shaft, until she got a decent length of his shaft out of her again before she dived right back in, with a loud slurping noise. A grunt came from her throat, making it vibrate a little bit while she balanced herself on her knees.  
  
  
Fortunately for her, Hecarim did not seem to let her do all of the work as he bent his knees a little and started sawing in and out of her mouth while Vi was holding still as well as she could. The sensation of the ridges and edges slowly dragging and pushing through her tunnel sent shivers down her spine. And Hecarim just got started!  
  
With harder and harder movements the duo rocked back and forth. The wet sounds of his balls slapping her face and the light gagging noise that came out of Vi’s throat with each push and pull. And for some reason she quite like it. It was rough and messy and just the right kind of taboo that got her motors running.  
  
It seemed like it was the same for Hecarim as he just went harder and faster until his cock started to throb heavily inside of her throat. Vi’s eyes went wide as she quickly pushed back the centaur. With a loud pop the head of his dick slipped out of her mouth, her hands quickly grasped the spit covered shaft, stroking it while she grinned up at him: "Sorry, pal, but I've already eaten."  
  
Of course, that did not stop Hecarim from throbbing still, the centaur growling:"So be it!" before he thrusted forward flared tip of his cock aiming right at her face before a deluge of white seed shot out all over her face, bathing her in sticky warmth as it dripped down onto her cleavage and slowly seeped into her uniform.  
  
Vi just sat there for a few moments, totally caught off-guard. Slowly she dragged her hands over her face, wiping the goo away so she finally could open her eyes again.  
  
"Woah" was the only word that left her mouth for a second before her eyes finally came to the massive shaft that still stood rock hard in front of her. With a cocky grin, she stood up. "Not satisfied yet?"  
  
A smile appeared on his ghostly face before he responded: "I do not rest, I am unrelenting." His voice was a joking threat, growled from the depth of his bowels.  
  
"Then let's put this to the test!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Without a shred of hesitation, she grasped her top and ripped it open, sending her buttons flying everywhere and her tits jiggling out from their confines. Before Hecarim could react she already had pulled down her pants, standing there in her full naked glory and spinning her pants on its belt loop. She gave him approximately a second to just do anything then she tossed them right into Hecarim’s face.  
  
While the centaur was momentarily confused with the clothes blocking his sight, Vi grabbed his legs and flipped him upside down. His armour clattered loudly against the ground, the floor shaking under the weight of one ton of armored spectral centaur getting thrown onto his back.  
  
Before Hecarim had any chance to to re-adjust himself Vi had climbed on top of his belly; holding onto his hind hooves she slid further up until she could grind her crotch against the base of his cock. With a grin on her face she slowly rose up further and further until the flat tip of his cock rested against her pussy.  
  
Pulling her pants off of his face, he got a good look at her smug smile as she balanced on top of his shaft looking over her shoulder. "Are you ready to be entertained?"  
  
For a few moments the Shadow of War looked at her dumbfounded before he chuckled: "Show me your worst, police girl."  
  
It was all the motivation Vi needed as she slowly pressed her weight down. Both started to groan from the tension building up between them while her pussy stretched bit by bit, her juices drooling out to lube him up until the flared tip of his cock finally pushed into her tunnel.  
  
With a loud moan Vi slipped down further and further, thrusting his dick deeper into her until she could see the outline of his fat dick appear just below her belly, going up with every inch her now gushing pussy swallowed.  
  
Biting her lips she paused, around half of Hecarim’s shaft already inside her. For now she could only get down so far. "Buckle up, horsie. We are going onto a wild ride!" She said with a wide grin before she started to move up and down, her mouth opening for a loud moan as she could feel the horsecock plow through her pussy and hammering against her cervix. As she moved down she could see her toned stomach bulging out from the sheer girth, a blue glow shining through her skin.  
  
Biting her lips, she gyrated her hips. With every move she slowly eased her walls more and more open while Vi watched with bliss as the glowing bulge started travel farther and farther up.  
  
Finally, the thick middle ridge started to bump against her pussy, slowly stretching her out more and more until it slipped inside. She felt all that tension, all the force she had used to get that ring into her, suddenly met no resistance. Her whole body barreled downwards, the other half of his shaft, that she had slowly worked into herself before, now slammed into her with one forceful thrust. His cockhead pushed with all that force against her cervix, the tight ring bulging inwards until the tip forced itself through, slamming to the back of her womb.  
  
Vi’s back arched, her mouth hung wide open, and her hips shook. In the moment the tip had entered her very core, she could feel a thunderstorm go off inside her brain. For a moment white lightning flashed through her vision before her body tensed up, her muscles pulling together before letting go in a shudder. Vi’s belly visibly shook, her head loosely rocking back and forth, her eyes fluttering as her orgasm made her body tremble.  
  
With a smile stretching across her lips, she slowly started to move her hips, gently grinding them back and forth at first before finally starting to pick up. It started off with only small bounces, Vi hardly managed to cover even an inch until she added more and more force, the noise of her ass slapping against his crotch over and over again as she found her rhythm, rising higher, dropping deeper.  
  
She could easily observe how every thrust brought him deeper and deeper into her, watching the blue light under her belly slowly but surely travel up into her body, bulging her out more and more while Vi let out more heated gasps by the second. Slowly but surely she started to notice the effect she was also having onto Hecarim, feeling his shaft pulse inside of her, his balls twitching around as they readied themselves for what was to come.  
  
“Come on, horsie, last sprint. We gotta manage that!” She said almost breathlessly between breaths as she kept going stronger and stronger, getting rougher with his cock as he slammed deeper and deeper into her , her muscles pulling so tightly around his shaft that one could almost see a perfect imprint of his dick on her skin, before it finally happened:  
  
His cock started to throb heavily and while he held still for the most part, letting Vi just ride his dick he suddenly started to move harshly, his whole body writhing on the ground in order to push himself harder against the pink haired girl bouncing on top of him. With one hard thrust he shoved his cock up against her womb, letting the flared tip rub all over her walls before he let out a deep, unearthly growl.  
  
Pulses after pulses went through his shaft, something bulging out the fat cum vein at the bottom of his cock as his seed started traveling upwards into the cop’s waiting womb. Cold shivers ran down her spine as ghostly hot centaur cum spurted into her deepest parts, filling her rapidly. She looked down, watching blue glowing shimmer building up in her belly, slushing around and bulging out her core.  
  
And there was constantly coming more, some of it just rushed past all defenses and spurted out around her tightly stretched pussy lips. For a moment Vi wondered what she was going to do tell Caitlyn before the next pulse brought her back to the thing that really counted, the rush of heat and the cold shiver of unholiness that started to tickle every nerve inside of her.  
  
“Oh fuck… good horsie~” She purred, as it finally subsided, her belly now round as if she was already months pregnant, her grip on his hooves finally loosen as they both grinned (or she believed at least Hecarim was grinning) in the afterglow of their fuck. “Now we just gotta figure out how we clean up before Caitlyn comes back.” She announced as she looked over her shoulder towards the lying centaur, freezing instantly as she looked at the figure behind them  
  
“I would worry about something else entirely…”


	2. Catchup with Caitlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hecarim and Vi have killed some time together, they do face a new problem. Caitlyn feels left out! And that is something the two of them cannot stand let sit like that!

"I would worry about something else entirely..."

Vi's head jerked upwards so fast, she could hear a few join in her neck pop quite loudly. Well, that certainly didn't turn out the way she expected. There was an awkward moment of silence as the naked officer looked up at her clearly annoyed superior. 

"Oh hey, Cupcake! How you doing? Found any cells that worked for our big fellow?" she attempted humor in this very dire situation... poorly.

Caitlyn just pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew what she was in for when she left Vi alone with Hecarim and seeing the two in a state of undress should probably not really surprise her. After all, when had the punk ever been good at following rules and this was just yet another time she had not listened to some agreement. 

"I think we agreed a long time ago that you would at least try and talk to me before you jump onto the next best dick you would find. I am quite disappointed actually that you just went for it...."

There was a certain redness on her face; one might say that it was rage, some might say it was embarrassment for herself and for her girlfriend. Said girlfriend knew better though, confirmed when Cait continued:

"... without even asking me to join first." 

Well, Vi should have known, feeling as much guilt as she possibly could for the fact that she was grinning from one ear to the other. With a huff Vi leaned forward, sitting up the best she could before moving forward bit by bit, towards the woman with her arms crossed, the pouting sheriff, the beauty of piltover, and her girlfriend; 

A groan escaped her mouth as she felt Hecarim's cock shift around inside her belly, making her remember what had just happened a few moments in this very room. Honestly, her legs felt a little bit like pudding still, but she had to get off after she got off. It was her girlfriend's turn! With a loud grunt she leaned forward, putting all her weight onto her arms. 

Bit by bit, that blue glowing horsecock started to slide out of her belly, clearly visible from the shine of her now bulged out stomach. And as much as she had complained not being a part of this, now Cait was thinking hard about if this really was something she wanted, less so because of who it was attached to, more so because that thing was simply massive. Seemed like Hecarim held up the reputation of what a horsecock was like.

With a light popping noise, the ghastly centaur's dick dislodged from Vi's tight cunt, both letting out a loud, guttural grunt. Droves upon droves of cum started to flood out of her stretched hole, loudly splattering onto the tile floor.

"Ok, I'm... oof.. It's your turn now, Cupcake!" Vi groaned out as she crawled forward, more so dragging herself purely by the strength of her arms instead of using her legs whatsoever. Maybe this should be the sign for Caitlyn to politely back out of this and just do what they were supposed to do.

However, Caitlyn was not a quitter and she probably never would hear the end of it if she turned away now. Undoing the claps of her skirt she let it fall to the ground, adjusting a little bit as the turned over ghost centaur rectified his position, while those hollow eyes kept staring at her.

It was enough of a weird feeling to make a shiver run down her spine, but still she continued as she reached for the blouse, popping open the buttons on her already low neckline until it fell open. She did not really hide the black bra she wore underneath, but it was now even more apparent how little of her bust it was actually covering.

With that strange feeling that she somehow had to appease the specter, she tugged it down even further, letting her breast supporters support her breasts from further below, propping those two hefty mounts up as much as such little fabric possibly could.

And it seemed like it was working wonders! A quick glance downwards confirmed to her that she looked very much appealing to the ghost rider. A little whistle went through the air, making Cait look again. Could a spectre without mouth or lips catcall? No, but a certain girlfriend definitely could.

"Vi... you have seen this a million times!" she hissed at the person in question, not quite pleased in getting interrupted like that only to have the pink haired punk counter with a rare moment of eloquence: 

"And i have seen a million sunsets too!" to which the horseman could only reply with a sagely nod, both of them standing there with contemplative expressions while looking at her half naked body. Honestly, she did not know if she should appreciate or if she should be annoyed by this centaur-idiot solidarity. Were her tits seriously becoming the reason that her spouse became friends with a monster ghost? She started feeling left out!

With a fiery expression she walked over to one of the tables, putting her hands on top of it and bending forward to demonstrate that she was more than ready for some massive, spectral horsecock!

It definitely ended the moment those two shared, making both pay more attention and make the centaur step closer and closer to her, practically standing right before her when suddenly...

"Ok, pla, let's get this show on the road then!" With a loud smack Vi's palm struck the horseman's flank, causing him to rear up onto his hindlegs for a few moments before his hooves smashed down on the table top, right next to her waist. Just as he was adjusting, the thick, flared tip starting to come closer to Cait he suddenly grumbled, turning his attention towards Vi: "Do not spank the Might of the Shadow Isles..." yet he complied all the same. Curious. 

Caitlyn could already feel the excitement bubble up inside of her, feeling that massive thing brush against her already... and she was more than sure that Vi could tell, seeing her grinning from ear to ear, getting onto her knees and grinding that flared tip towards Cait's pussy, letting it grind against her lower lips softly.

At least until Vi suddenly angled it up, letting it slide upward, giving the Hecarim the sign to push and... Cait's whole body just tensed up, every single muscle instantly aching together in shock and surprise.

Her pucker twitched around the spectra invader while Hecarim's hips drove relentlessly forward, pushing more and more horescock right up there, where the Sheriff expected it the least. At first, she felt like cursing, then something clicked, or maybe she finally relaxed a bit.

"Now we're talking!" Vi praised Cait, lovingly giving her butt a part on the cheeks while Hecarim slowly started to pull back his hips, making her relax just a bit further as the pressure on her insides slowly dissipated. Maybe she was relaxing a bit too much though...

Before she could even properly think about why Hecarim was pulling back, his shaft already rushed back in, even deeper than before. Her whole body rocked forward in one quick go as her flat belly distended, showing beautifully the shape of that big, fat, omniously glowing horsedick stretching out her body.

From there, it was not really slowing down. Hecarim bucked his hips, ceaselessly smashing his cock into her poor 'little' butt, over and over again, while Cait just helplessly groaned out from having that massive thing hollowing out her insides. More and more of his shaft disappeared inside of her, the imprint slowly traveling further and further up until she finally could feel the heft of his balls smack against her thighs.

Finally, all of htis spectral horsedick was inside of her and she felt... full. It was hard to even think about the feeling, everything was squirming to make space for the intruder and she could not help but groan a little in pride and bliss from having taken all of that!

"Damn, that looks cool." Vi said with a whistle, her hands running along the shape of the cock in Cait's belly, caressing the bumps and the dents along her skin while looking at the ethereal light shining from the inside of her girlfriend. After all, Cait was currently a bit hard pressed to look.

From there, there was no holding back, no more easing in required, her entire body speared on top of his cock and all that was left to do was move so move he did.

His hips pulled back, Caitlyn struggled for a moment to not get pulled back by him. But finally his cock had slid out of her and in that very moment she already could feel it back rush in all the way, filling the empty police station with the loud sound of his crotch continuously smashing into her full rear, with the screeching of a sliding table adding to the cacophony.

Again and again Caitlyn felt it rush through her body. Hitting every spot was understating it. She felt like everything was getting bulldozed into oblivion, thrust after thrust setting every single nerve in her body aflame. She couldn't even hear herself moaning and shouting out, her head completely and utterly dominated by the pleasure and the deep thudding of that massive beast slamming into her echoing through her brain.

Somewhere in the bottom of her consciousness she felt a soft tingle of gentleness, heard the echo of her moans getting muffled as everything was tightening up more and heading towards mindless bliss. She tried to figure out what was going on until she simply could not think no more.

With a loud screech, Caitlyn came from the massive horsecock, right as he bottomed out in her, his heavy sack just smashing against her twitching pussy right as she reached her peak, exploding in bliss. Her body twitched, her insides wrung themselves around his shaft while her eyes turned up into her head with a happy expression, leaving a lust filled smile on her lips.

As soon as Hecarim pulled his hips back once more, strings of girl juices were connecting his balls to her cunt as a little reminder of the climax he had brought upon Caitlyn. Not that he was going to leave it at that. Before she was even able to feel the ground under her feet again he was already aiming to shoot her back up to cloud nine as he slammed himself back inside as if nothing happened, pushing her up to the edge as he possibly could. If anything, it felt like he was going even harder now.

It was definitely working. Caitlyn's head was spinning, her body trembling once more. Every part of her insides started to squeeze down on the spectral shaft again, writhing around it as if trying to make it join in the same orgasmic bliss that she was feeling in that moment.

As she tightened herself, she felt the support, pressing her lips against it more and the gentle caress along her chest while the maelstrom of pleasure was wrecking her mind and the heat rushed up her spine from the bottom up to her head... in a way she wished she could bathe in this feeling forever.

But it could not. Pleasure was mounting and mounting more. The massive horse dick inside of her started to pulse more and more and with a last little grunt the spectral cock one last time disappeared all the way inside the cop's body.

Floodgates were opened, both Cait and Hecarim groaning out loudly as cold burning jizz freely flowed from his ghastly balls into her hot writhing body. Finally Vi broke the kiss, leaning back to enjoy the show in front of her.

What a view it was... The flared tip, that pushed its shape out of her girlfriend's belly, started to balloon up, wad after wad bloating up inside before rolling down along the shaft. Bit by bit, the definition of his dick disappeared, leaving behind a round spooky glowing belly, shaking and swaying each time more cum spurted flowed inside, making her belly even bigger.

"Wow" was the only word coming from Vi's lips for a moment, having felt that herself before was one thing, seeing it from the outside was another thing entirely. Both Caitlyn and Hecarim were frozen like statues, riding out their highs like while giving and receiving so much... it made her tingly all over again.

Hecarim was the first to move, slowly stepping back inch after inch slowly pulling out of the sheriff, who currently was just clinging to the table with her eyes rolled up in her head and her mouth wide open, remaining open until with a low thud and a gasp, the flared tip of the centaur shaft dislodged itself from her ass, a lone whimper escaping as she let herself fall flat down onto the table. 

Cum gushed out of her, all that ectoplasm rushing from her rear over her legs and loudly splattering onto the ground, pooling right underneath the officer.

For a moment, there was relative quiet, just the sound of labored breath and small adjusting steps that Hecarim made. A silence that lasted about as long as Vi's patience. the Punk cop swung herself onto the table next to her girlfriend, her hand giving her butt an encouraging pat. 

"So... with all our needs taken care of..." Vi started, giving Cait's shoulders a few rubs to help her calm down a little bit more. "What we gonna do now?"

There was a moment of quiet, looking between her still exhausted girlfriend and the ghastly centaur, who was stepping around awkwardly, still somehow brimming with otherworldly energy despite the things they just had done. Still, nothing said until, finally, Hecarim raised his voice...

"Undo the unjust arrest. Set me free." he demanded with his unnaturally distorted voice booming through the police office, reminding everyone why they were after all, even if they were distinctively more naked than in the beginning.

"Oh right the cell... found anything?" Vi carefully asked, her voice a little bit softer from her usually more brash attitude. 

Caitlyn was still heaving, both her arms trembling as she pushed them against the table to raise herself onto her elbows. 

"Well... we got no... fu-... cell that would be big enough for him. " she noted, looking the apocalyptic horseman over, noticing despite her fatigue two things: 

Vi was sitting with her thighs pressed together particularly hard and Hecarim, despite his demands, very much had not made any efforts to... hide his Might of the Shadow Isles. 

"So... i propose. Instead... mmmh, Vi, why don't you educate him... on the problems of speed within a city." A little grin played around the lips of the sheriff. In that very moment, Piltover's finest heads got onto one wavelength, definitely understanding what the other was implying. 

"Well, if you say so boss~" Vi said happily as she jumped off the table, giving that fat ass next to her a loud slap, which earned her only minor complaint. "Ready for your lesson, big boy?~" There was that grin on her face again...

"You will tremble when the end comes..." Hecarim protested, threatened or otherwise complained, while the pink haired punk drew closer and closer...

It was at the gong of the morning hour that the three left the police station. Vi and Caitlyn hang in each other's arms, supporting each other as well as they could. Both of them had quite the weird gait, bowlegged from this nightshift and bellies that were a bit rounder than they had been at the start of all this... 

Hecarim himself was walking... similarly weirdly. It was almost like his front legs were dragging his hindlegs after him, his stance weirdly wide as if he tried to avoid having to move his croup as much as possible... It was understandable. After all, "traffic education" had taken up all the rest of the night shift... leaving cleaning up for some poor chap that was about to take over...

"Just as I go... I will... soon... return." The spectre of terror announced, almost kindly waving the cops goodbye as he trotted into lane, looked left and right before starting, awkwardly, running along the lane, his hooves clicking over the concrete as he stormed off, this time respecting the laws of the land much much thoroughly. 

Piltover's finest on the other hand, they just waved their own goodbyes to Hecarim before wobbling home, feeling that little lesson for the rest of the week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story despite everything consider following my [twitter](https://twitter.com/NsfwSaia)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this don't forget to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NsfwSaia)


End file.
